


Impatience Deserves A Lesson...

by Hulk_Stanner



Series: Avengers RP Based Fics... [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Gabriel, Dominant Thor, Gabe discovers a new kink... sorta..., Gabe is even more of a slut in this one... idek..., I blame Skip..., M/M, RP Based fic, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Spanking, These two are fuckin riduculous man whores i swear..., Thor is indulgent..., Top Thor, like... unbelievably slutty...., no really... he is..., slutty gabriel, subby Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner
Summary: Gabe is being impatient. Thor decides to discipline him...





	Impatience Deserves A Lesson...

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, this is another one written by my lovely crazy boyfriend Skip, aka SkipTheSanityImJustCrazy over on fanfic... Pretty much Gabe and Thor can't keep it in their pants and can't keep their hands off each other and this happened... I believe they'd known each other no more than a few weeks, possibly....? By this point... Maybe less... Basically Skip has zero control of his characters either and they continually insist on having loud, hot, energetic sex with each other... XD l. Also Gabe apparently got sluttier every time Skip wrote porn... He's entirely given up by this point... XD

Gabe let Thor manoeuvre him back to the bed, and as the God tossed his shirt off after removing his armour, his thoughts pretty much went south... Gabe may not have been entirely sure what he wanted from Thor in the long run, but he damned well knew exactly what he wanted from him right now...

Gabe stripped out of his clothing, quickly and threw himself back on the bad, grinning up at the Thunder God as he wriggled a bit, and Thor growled at him and tossed the rest of his armour into a corner as he stalked up the bed, setting over Gabe with a lust filled look...

Gabe canted his hips up slightly, brushing Thor's groin and said; "I suddenly have the overwhelming desire to get fucked into this mattress while you hold me down..." Thor grinned down at him and said; "I believe that could be arranged..." He pulled Gabriel down the bed further, and hiked his knees over his broad shoulders, and the position made Gabe shiver a bit at how open, and vulnerable he felt, spread out before the god...

Thor seemed to know exactly what it was doing to him, as he leaned over to fetch the lube from the bedside table, spreading some on his fingers before pressing one in... Gabe moaned and arched off the bed, and Thor couldn't help but marvel at how responsive he seemed to be, finding he was able to add another finger fairly quickly after the first...

Gabe gave another low groan, and jerked his hips up, trying to shove himself back into Thor's fingers, using The Asgardians shoulders as leverage and the god suddenly smacked him, firmly, and Gabe arched and cried out, his whole body singing with a kind of submissive euphoria, as the shock of it seemed to travel through his entire body from the point where Thor's hand had struck... who knew that getting hit by a god could feel so good!?

"Shit! Fuck! Do that again...!" Gabe panted, loudly. "Please...?" He added, feeling a heady sort of pleasure at the way the god was looking at him, like he wanted to plow him straight into the mattress... "Oh...?" Thor asked, with a bit of a chuckle. "Well, I suppose since you asked so nicely... you could use a lesson in patience..." Thor said, suddenly grabbing him and flipping Gabe over onto his stomach, dragging him over his knees, and Gabe whimpered as he realised what the god was about to do... and holy shit! did Gabe really want him to do it!

Thor used one hand to rest at the base of Gabe's neck, between his shoulder blades as stroked his ass firmly, and Gabe shivered in anticipation as the god held him down, and his breath sped up when Thor's hand left his ass, and he waited, almost tensely for the blow to fall...

When Thor's hand finally descended, his wide palm almost covering one entire butt cheek, the sheer force of the blow actually knocked Gabe breathless... the impact rattled through his bones, sending his mind to a skidding halt, and it was a moment before his body caught up with the ensuing sharp sting, and bruising ache of the slap, and when it did Gabe moaned loudly, a hoarse, broken sound that told Thor that he'd been very correct in his assumption of Gabes pain threshold, and just exactly how hard he could hit him before it actually became Possibly too much...

Gabe took in a deep, shuddering breath as the god raised his hand again, and the next blow was even harder than than the first, and Gabe cried out, loudly, his back attempting to arch under Thor's hand where it pinned him down, as the impact shook through him like the gods own thunder, and Gabe felt something in his mind 'snap' in response to the sheer, awesome power of the being holding him, and he whimpered pitifully, knowing at this point he'd do literally anything that Thor wanted...

Thor raised his hand again, striking another swift, firm blow and Gabe cried and writhed beneath him, his hands clawing in the sheets, and his toes digging into the bed, behind him as pain lit up his nerves in a sharp, throbbing ache that was swiftly followed by an intense and mind numbing euphoria that had him aching and gasping for more...

Thor started to hit him in earnest now, striking each blow swiftly and quickly, not really giving him time to recover, and Gabe was lost in a sea of sharp bruising pain-pleasure that had him riding the high of adrenaline and hormones that were making him forget about anything that wasn't the delightful feel of Thor's hand striking him, repeatedly, blow after blow rained down on his now distinctly red arse, his wings straining from within his back, held in check by the stern permed of the Gods hand on his back, pinning him, causing him to moan and scream and writhe in a twisted sort of submissive pleasure...

By the time Thor stopped striking him, Gabe was nothing more than a boneless shivering wreck. His voice was hoarse from screaming and there were the faint lines of involuntary tear tracks down his cheeks, and his ass was bruised and throbbing, his limbs shaking and heart racing, and Thor stroked a now gentle, and calming hand down his back.

Gabe whimpered at the feel of the god petting him, and he arched into the touch, and it was really no surprise that when Thor moved to gently press a finger into him, his passage gave without resistance...

Thor quietly worked him open, the smaller man still spread across his lap, and Gabe was happy to let Thor do whatever he wanted, unable to even move enough to push back onto Thor's fingers like he wanted to, and so he was forced to just lie there and take it, ledilerioustting the god prep him as fast or slow as he might want...  
When Thor was done preparing him he rolled Gabe over onto his back on the bed, and lifted his legs over his shoulders once more, entering him slowly, and Gabe let out a delirious moan, letting the god fuck him deeply, and eventually, Gabe cried out in a broken moan when he came, the god once again getting him to come untouched and Gabe just let it all roll through him like a wave of impending thunder and, Thor groaned, loudly, as the smaller man clenched around him, drawing his own release, the god filling him up, as Gabe lay panting and sated beneath him...

Thor pulled out, slowly, and lowered Gabes legs to the bad gently, before moving to tuck him in under the covers, before sliding in himself next to him and wrapping his arms round him, the god holding him close to his chest, and Gabe hummed quietly and very swiftly drifted off to sleep. Thor smiled to himself as he felt, more than saw Gabriel fall asleep and, as a happy contented blackness rose up to meet him, Thor wasn't too much longer himself in succumbing...


End file.
